The Dream Catcher
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: Mello gains the ability to see other people's dreams and he stumbles upon Matt's and Near's dreams. Dreams he'll never forget.....
1. The Bet and the Regret?

_Ok. Let's get two things clear. First, I love writing about Mello and Near and how they fight and argue against each 's really fun! 8D But, ...at the end of the day everyone knows that deep down they both love and care for each Friends! (4 THOSE IMMATURE PEOPLE) Just like brother and sister no? They fight, piss each other off and so on, but they both love each other deep inside. So, that's what I wanted to do. I will keep writing about Near and Mello fighting but today I wanted to try writing about their love.(AGAIN, as friends!) So, here we go. XD_

_BTW. This story will is one of those continuos stories, my FIRST continuos story. I will try to update it at least every two days. IF I'M NOT BUSY! __**Please Please review and comment cause that's what encourages me to write more**__. DONT JUST ADD MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES, REVIEW TOO!_

"You ready?"

"Just go."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." _I'm sure it won't fucking work, that's what I'm sure of._

"Ok. here we go."

Mello was sitting down on a small concrete bench outside of Wammy's house. In front of him was a boy no older than him with brown shaggy hair, bright blue eyes displaying themselves behind a pair of nerdy glasses, and wearing a short sleeve shirt. He was sticking his hands straight out and expecting Mello to do the same.

Mello mimicked his action, his pale arms now _over _the dork's.

So what was Mello doing at this time of day with this dork? It's a long story. Let me give you the short version.

Greg, the dork, was a orphan who had been in Wammy's house for a very long time. He had _supposedly_ explored all there is to Wammy's house including its secret passages, hidden doorways and etc. Of course Mello didn't believe all of this crap but guess who did? You guessed it.....

_Matt._

As soon as Matt heard of all his little _adventures_ he wouldn't shut up about it.

_**Yesterday**_.....

_Morning 11:30 a.m.-12:00 p.m. ( Yes, all day, it is not a mistake)_

Mello was sitting down on his desk, stealing glances at Matt as he played his DS, waiting for him to ask Mello to prank someone. Instead, he wouldn't shut up about this dream thing....

"Hey Mello, Greg said this stranger taught the trick to him."

_I don't care._

_" _He said he had to pay him 20 bucks to learn how to see other people's dreams."

_Retard._

_"_So he paid the guy, and the guy took him someplace else. In the middle of nowhere."

_Probably was about to rape the kid._

_"_Then the guy taught him the secret method on how to see other people's dreams, except he doesn't want to tell me the method. He says I have to actually take place in the ritual to see."

_Please don't tell me your gonna take part of this ritual._

_"_He promised me he'd do it to me tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come?"

_Why am I not surprised? _

"Um....."

_"_Sure Matt! I can't wait!" _I'll show you he's lying. In fact, I am kinda broke...._

"Hey Matt" Matt turned his face away from his silver DS and turned his gaze to Mello.

"What's up"

"You want to make a bet?"

A questioned look washed over his face.

_**And that's what happened.**_

__Mello needed twenty bucks and this was the easiest way to gain them,

_proving this is bullshit to Matt._

That simple.

In fact, so simple....

Of course at that time, Mello didn't know what was about to happen. He regretted making that stupid bet.

_Or did he?_

He was not expecting what was going to happen as an outcome of the ritual, but _did he regret it?_

_Yes. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he not? It was a drag._

_But Near....._

_That little bitch made this whole thing even more complicated...._

_But......_

_He changed Mello......_

_And that's why....._

_Mello realized...._

_He didn't regret it._


	2. Roses in the Dark

_Hello peoples. Hope you enjoyed chapter one! It's short and this one will be too, but I think the third I'll make long enough to satisfy your needs. XD_

_Oh and also, sorry for the sucky spell words._

Mello had to squint his eyes. The sun was shining directly on his face.

_It's worth 20 bucks. Just a little bit longer....._

Mello and Greg were still sitting in the unbearable heat outside of Wammy's house. 20 minutes had past, and Greg was still reading his _magic spell_.

_20 bucks.....just a bit longer....._

"Akram Hurnm gutlur dsungo waiol" These were the words that were coming out of the dork's mouth. Or at least, this is what they sounded like.

He kept going, Mello occasionally holding laughter when he said words like "dique laver"

After another 10 minutes, the final words were said.

"Serium Okrham quilofi jolhumo dreme." With this, he shut the book.

Mello, blinded and partially distracted by his day-dreaming, hadn't noticed his hands started glowing. Like _glowing._

_No fucking way._

Matt, squatting on the grass to the right of the bench, did not change his expression. Instead of finding him looking at Mello with awe on his face, it was as if nothing was happening.

Mello's hands were glowing a bluish color,and Mello's hands were vibrating as the glow's pulse increased. Mello could hear it. It was like the glow's heart was beating in rhythm.

Mello found himself unable to talk. Partly because he was shocked, partly because he just couldn't _fucking believe it. _

Of course this is just the beginning.

"Repeat after me" Greg said, without taking his eyes off of Mello's hands.

"Gurnish Demo Dreme Dremo" Mello tried his best to spit the words out, he was still gazing at his hands....

Immediately, in response to the words, his hands stop glowing blue, and began producing a pink color. It was a beautiful color. Light light pink, like the color of a rose, only lighter. This time, it glowed brighter than the blue. Mello could see it the light shone at least over the whole bench and Matt.

"Now listen closely. Take your hands to your temples, and touch your temples gently."

_"Fuck no."_

_"_Nothing is gonna happen. It's safe."

_Whatever._

Mello just wanted to get this over with. He brought his hands up, closing his eyes. They burned painfully as the light hit them.

He pressed his fingertips to his temples, and screamed.

Excruciating pain.

_What's happening to me?_

Pitch black.

_Where am I?_

More pain.

_I think I just got shot._

A pain in Mello's head, like a bullet digging through her brain, tearing nerves, tissues, and who knows what else.

_Got to take it out._

Can't move a muscle.

_Well this sucks._

A few more screams.

_Sob._

Miserable. Desperate.

_Sob._

Pitch black..........


	3. Mario and the Boob Girl

_Chapter 3! This chapter will be long so enjoy! Also, __**it is rated M because some teens at Wammy's house dream some pretty weird exotic dreams**__. XD. It is not my fault, it's theirs! OK? Near will come so be patient. Enjoy and Review. _

_BTW If you want anything to happen in this story please review!!! If people don't review I will eventually stop updating. Special Thanks to Nameless 14 for following my stories and always reviewing. U Rock!_

_......................................................................................................................................_

Mello woke to the sound of chocolate. The smell crawled through his nostrils, indulging him in choclatey pleasure.

Slowly, gently, he opened his eyes.

He saw Matt, leaning over him, a worried look over his face.

"Mello" "Mello"

Mello tried his best to say something but nothing came out.

"Mello, I brought you some chocolate." He stretched his hand towards Mello so he could see the chocolate bar.

"Thanks." It came out a whisper, and Mello wasn't sure if Matt had heard him.

Matt bit off a piece, and then snapped another for Mello.

_Of course, the healthy one eats first._ Mello thought, and a small feeble grin gently came across his face.

The small piece melted in his mouth, instantly warming his body up with the sugars it contained.

He laid his head back down after the chocolate had completely melted, and went back sleep.

_He was in a store. People crowded the place, everyone talking and chatting all at the same time. Mello was standing in the middle of all this. He felt loss, out of place._

_He turned around, seeking help, when he noticed._

_Everyone was in costumes._

_There were a couple of people dressed as Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, some unknown characters. Mello knew all these characters because Matt had shown them to Mello in his games._

_Mello noticed that only one person was dressed as Mario because his big white and red hat stood out. It was a huge hat. Mello tried as best to identify who was in the costume. He saw the goggles and instantly knew...Matt!_

_He was wearing a fake italian mustache, he had the red overalls over the Mario pants. He was wearing his usual goggles but their outline was red._

_Mello immediately started cracking up._

_I have to make fun of him when this dream ends._

_ Nobody paid attention to Mello's laughs except him. He had to grab his stomach tightly. He was laughing so hard it hurt......_

_So I guess I'm in a convention huh? Mello finally saw the huge nintendo logo behind Matt, on the south wall._

_Why the hell am I dreaming of being at a convention?_

_He started walking towards Matt, ignoring the people around him, but before he could reach him, a voice started speaking loudly all around them._

_"It's time to announce the costume winner for today" The voice said, a bit loudly and with lots of enthusiasm._

_"The winner, of the 2009 convention is...........Matty!"_

_Matty? Mello looked at Matt and saw him start crying._

_Mello once again kneeled on the floor and started laughing._

_Matt smiled and skipped, yes, skipped to the counter on the left, where two girls dressed in tight pink shirts and some really short blouses, lifted up a big gold trophy the size of a disco ball._

_Matt, still skipping, grabbed the trophy and started crying once again._

_"Thank you so much!" He screamed in a voice that was way more high-pitched than Matt's ordinary voice._

_Mello, still laughing, found the strength to stand up, and look at Matt._

_Before Matt could say anything else, Mello felt as if something was sucking him up from behind, like a huge vacuum. He flew back, trying to hold on to something......_

Mello woke up sitting in his bed sweating. He breaths came out as pants and he felt so weary.

He turned to his side and saw Matt sleeping soundly.

_Wait a minute. What the hell's going on?_

Just minutes ago he was laying in his bed, waking up from the pain that came after the dream ritual.

Now, he woke up again?

Mello, confused as hell, lifted the covers off his legs, and stood up.

He was still in the clothes he wore outside.

He looked outside the window past Matt's bed, and saw it was still daytime.

He walked towards Matt, and he shook Matt's body.

"Matt." "wake up."

"Thank you so much. I'll always remember this convention. I love you guys!" He mumbled in his sleep.

_Wait. What did you say._

"Dressing up as Mario was the best choice!" He mumbled.

And this time he knew for sure.

_It worked. The fucking ritual worked._

"Holy shit." Mello whispered to himself.

Two things were going through Mello's mind. First, fear. How many dreams was he going to have to see and could he get out of them? Second, amusement. If Matt dreamt such a odd dream, who knows what other people will dream.

_I had no idea people could dream such hilarious dreams. _Mello thought to himself.

He stood up, grabbing the chocolate bar that was lying next to Matt (probably the one he offered Mello when he was half awake) and left Matt to enjoy his costume contest victory.

He decided he would go outside, to look for Greg.

He was sitting in the same bench, reading a book with a purple cover.

"Greg, we need to talk, now!" Mello approached him from behind, startling him.

He placed the book down, and looked at Mello.

"How are you liking your power?"

_That's what your saying to me? Your acting like this sort of thing is normal, and it's not fucking normal!_

_"_I've only seen one dream but I don't think I want to see anymore."

"You didn't believe me did you?"

"No, and I still don't"

"Don't you have enough proof?"

"I don't believe everything I see."

"Hmm." He took off his glasses and took a deep breath. This was the first time he looked like a normal kid, not a dork.

"You should believe Mello. There are a lot of mysteries in life, and sometimes we are part of them."

"Right." Mello answered while chewing on a piece of chocolate.

"So...how does this work?" " I mean, like do I have to be asleep or..?"

"As long as your near someone who's sleeping, you automatically get sucked into their dreams."

"How do I get out."

"I can't help you with that. Sorry."

Mello bit off another piece.

_Ok then, might as well have fun with this._

He made up a quick plan in his mind.

_I'll take a sleeping bag and camp put in one of the hallways. That way, I'll be close enough to see their dreams._

"Oh Greg, and also." "What if your near many people that are asleep?"

This time he answered without looking up from his book.

"You'll get a random dream. You'll also know whose dream it is because there ill be a small dim pink light around them, but you can't control whose dream you get when your near big crowds."

With this said, Mello started walking back to his room.

"Mello!"

He looked back. "What?"

"You can't control the dream, you can just watch. Just wanted to let you know, because...." An anxious look came across his face. "This power, isn't always um...nice. You won't just see dreams with this, you will also see _nightmares." "_So, that's why it's important to learn how to get out of them."

_Your just trying to fucking scare me._

Mello didn't answer, instead he bit off another piece of the sugary candy, and walked back, ignoring Greg's warnings.

He went back to his room, this time waking up his fucking Mario wanna-be lazy ass roommate.

"Matt!" He whacked him in the head.

"What!" He sat up looking scared.

"Hahaha. Dork. Wake up."

"Mello! Your awake!"

"Yep, what happened?" Mello remembered that he still didn't know what happened to him after he touched his temples.

"Well, you were doing something freaky, touching your temples or something, and then, you just....passed out." "We figured you would get pissed if we took you to the nurse so I just brought you here."

"Hmm."

"Oh and here." He dug out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a 20.

"You were right, it _was_ a load of crap. Greg's a fricking liar."

Mello took the 20 with a guilty feeling. _So he didn't see anything. Only Greg and I witnessed the glow and everything._

"Thanks Matt." Mello said.

**Around 10:00 p.m.**

Mello was sleeping in the hall right outside his room. He waited till Matt was asleep and then took his bed sheets, covers, and pillows outside. He made sure he was far enough from Matt's crazy dreams.

He didn't have to worry about getting caught. Wammy's halls were rarely supervised.

He snuggled till he was comfortable and laid his head down on his pillow. Then, he waited,till someone would dream....

_He was in a bedroom._

_He looked behind him. He was in a white room, with only a bed and two people, three with Mello._

_On the bed was Teru, a girl Mello knew. She was older than him, about 17 or 18, and she had huge breasts. _

_She had come to Wammy's house last year, and Mello had no idea how she got in because from the looks of it, she wasn't that smart, but she had a reputation._

_In Wammy's house she was known as the "boob girl" ,no joke, and from what Mello saw, she did have awesome breasts._

_She was on the bed, making out with a boy that Mello didn't recognize._

_The man was shirtless, displaying his abs and muscular body._

_Teru, was also shirtless, and she was holding no, grabbing, her breasts with her hands._

_They were making out tongue, and Mello saw as their tongues went into each others' mouths. The man had his hands on her face, but then they moved to her breasts._

_Oh God. I got sucked into a porno._

_Soon, they were both caressing Teru's large breasts. Teru occasionally moaned, but her moans were cut out by the man's kisses. _

_After a while, the man stood up and began taking off his pants._

_Ok. Show's over. Mello thought to himself, disturbed by the thought of having to see this man's dick._

_ I have to get out of here, he thought. The man was already in underwear, and Mello could see he already had a boner, and by looking at the man's face he could tell he was ready to play._

_Ok Now I seriously have to get out of here._

_He closed his eyes and began thinking of him being in the hallway, laying down. He figured this would be the best way to try to get out of the dream. He focused all his concentration on this thought, but Teru's boobs kept popping up._

_Get over them! He thought without opening his eyes because was sure the man was completely nude by now._

_He tried again, and this time it worked. He stated to feel the same vacuum sucking feeling. This time, he didn't try to hold on to anything and just let the sucking wind blow him back to reality...._

He awoke in the same position he left. sitting up in the hallway on the floor in her bed sheets.

_God, Teru's a fucking porn dreaming machine_ he thought to his amusement.

_But she's got a nice load. _he thought.

He stood up, grabbed his stuff and went back to his room, deciding he had enough for tonight.

He opened the door, set up his bed, and laid down, this time, sleeping for real, in his own terms, and in his own way, without sex-packed dreams or freaky convention dreams. It was just his dreams.

And this time, he wondered, _Will I ever get to dream my own dreams?_

_........................................................................................................................._

_Sorry if the sex dream was a lot for you guys. I thought it was funny writing it. XD_


	4. Beautiful Eyes,Beautiful Dreams

_Hey guys. I hope you're liking my story. I've been going back to read them and I've noticed lots of simple mistakes so sorry! __**Again, I need ideas of what you guys want to happen in the story. **__pls! This chapter is where the nightmares start so prepare yourselves! Near will come out in chapter 5 so Be patient!_

_BTW: This chapter also has to do a bit with Matt and Mello's friendship developing and Mello learns more about Matt's inner feelings and emotions._

_P.S. IM SRRY IF IM KINDA GOING OFF TOPIC WITH MATT AND EVERYTHING. JUST THOUGHT WRITING MORE ABOUT one of THE REASON MATT WEARS GOGGLES WAS NECESSARY._

_.........................................................................................................................._

"_No!" Matt screamed. He was covering his goggles with both of his hands._

"_Take them off!" the man in the black suit demanded, trying to pull Matt's arms away from his goggles._

_Matt began crying, and he tried his best to push the man away._

"_Leave me alone!" Matt screamed._

_The man took out a sharp knife from the pocket of his black jeans, and raised it up so Matt could see it._

"_Kid, if you don't take those damn goggles off right now, I'm going to slice every single finger you have."_

_Matt continued crying._

_The man grabbed the knife tightly with his right hand till his knuckles were white,and with his left hand he grabbed Matt's index finger and sliced it._

_Just like that. He sliced it._

_Blood squirted out where the knife had punctured the finger._

_Matt began to scream,_

_And so did Mello._

**3:00 A.M.**

Mello woke up, and he covered his mouth to stop the screams from escaping his mouth.

This was the third night Matt had the same nightmare, and Mello had to watch it every time. Sometimes the man decided to cut just one finger like today, other times, he would cut Matt's whole hand.

The worst part of it was that Mello couldn't do anything. He could just watch. Sometimes, he tried to run up to the man in the suit and punch him, but he couldn't. It was like an invisible wall blocking him from the dream. He was just part of the audience that couldn't do shit. He tried to leave the nightmare, but he couldn't. His mind couldn't think right. He couldn't find himself to think about anything except Matt. He couldn't leave Matt with that man, even if it was just a dream. He couldn't. He had to be there.

Mello didn't understand why Matt was having this nightmare so often, but the real question was, why doesn't Matt want to show his eyes?

Mello had tried asking him about his eyes but he could never find the right words to do it.

But this couldn't go on any further.

_I'm going to ask him tomorrow. No excuses._

With that goal set in mind, Mello closed his eyes and prayed to God that he didn't get sucked into the nightmare again.

**6:00 A.M.**

Mello was in Wammy's kitchen, eating cereal alone. Outside, it was still dark and Mello was the only soul awake at the moment.

The marks under his eyes were increasing in size. The nightmares took away most of his sleep. When he just couldn't stand being in his bed anymore, he would just come to the kitchen.

He dipped a clean spoon in the bowl in front of him, and scooped up some cocoa puffs. He brought them to his mouth, then them dropped them back in the milk.

They landed in the milk with a _ploop_ sound. A small splash followed them.

Mello stared at the little brown chocolate balls.

He scooped up some more and did the same......

**11:00 A.M.**

Mello was still in the kitchen. He felt so exhausted. Everything in his body felt so fragile.

_Dammit Matt, look at what you're doing to me!_

Almost on cue, he came in, scratching his head. Mello looked up at him.

"Hi Matt." Mello said, his eyes halfway open.

"Mello you look like hell."

_And look who brought it upon me._

"Hey Matt." _You can do it. You have to._

"Yeah?"

_C'mon!_

"Um...." _You can't chicken out!_

"I'm worried because you've been making weird noises at night and it sounds like you're in pain."

Mello could tell he hit the spot because Matt's face turned pale and his expression changed into what looked like panic.

"I've been having nightmares." He said looking away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mello." This time he looked at him. "I don't, and don't ask me again."

Before Mello could say something he stormed out of the kitchen and went outside.

_What the hell's his problem?_

......

_He doesn't trust me! _The words echoed through his head all the way down to his toes.

_He doesn't trust me._....

Mello stood up and went to go look for Matt.

Mello found him at the willow tree.

_No surprise there._

Mello sat down next to him.

"Matt, what color are your eyes?"

Matt turned his gaze towards him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what color are your eyes?"

"I...."

"Can I see them?" Mello asked, raising his hand towards Matt's goggles.

"No!" he swatted Mello's arm away.

"Matt what the hell's wrong with you. I care about you so much and I'm trying to help you but you won't let me!"

"You care about me?"

_Yeah Matt. I'd give my life away for you. Your my first true friend. My only friend......_

"Of course I care about you."

_My world can't exist without you._

"Why are you asking me about my eyes now?"

_I can't tell him about the dream._

"Because everyday it seems like the goggles keep your true heart from being seen. It's like, they're fogging up the window to your heart."

_God that was so cheesy, but true._

"You serious?"'

"Yep."

"You don't know how hard this is for me Mello"

Without hesitation, he slowly began removing his goggles. First the left side then the right.

He held the goggles in his hand and he turned his face towards Mello.

Mello could not properly describe his eyes.

They were brown, but they were almost magical.

The brown color was like the color of chocolate milk.

They were perfect, as if they were drawn by Picasso or Da Vinchi.

The most magnificent part was that they _sparkled_, just like glitter. They sparkled and Mello saw Matt for who he truly is for the first time.

He was beautiful, and for some reason, he was hiding this.

"Why?" Mello was speechless. At lost of words.

"It's a conversation we'll have later." Matt stated. He place his goggles back on and he became the same old Matt.

Mello, still a bit dumbfound, decided he might as well enjoy this beautiful day.

**11:30 P.M.**

"_Take your hands off your fucking goggles and let me see your eyes!"_

_Matt, still covering his eyes began crying once again._

_C'mon Matt. Show him your beautiful eyes. You can do it. _

_Mello was rooting in the background._

"_Kid, if you don't take off those damn goggles right now, I'm going to cut your fingers one by one!"_

_C'mon Matt........_

"_FIne. Have it your way." Matt said taking off his goggles._

_Immediately Matt's eyes began to shine a bright brown color. Like literally shine. It was like his eyes were two flashlights. The light's shine extended throughout the whole room. It covered and blinded both Mello and the man. Mello used his arm to cover most of the light's shine. _

_Then, the light began to dim. Slowly, until there was no light left. And Mello saw that the man in front of Mello had turned to dust. _

_Matt put his goggles back on and he turned to look at Mello._

_A shiver ran down Mello's spine._

_Can he see me? Mello asked herself._

_Matt smiled, a warm loving smile. _

_Then, Mello got sucked back to reality._

Mello awoke with his hands over his mouth, but he didn't scream.

Instead,he smiled.

Greg was wrong. You can't do anything _in _the dream to effect it, but that doesn't mean you can't change it any other way.

He changed Matt's nightmare, into a _dream._

A dream, where Matt could do anything he wanted to do. Where he didn't have to hide his beauty. Where he could dress up in the most hilarious looking costumes and win all the conventions he wanted to.

With his victory, Mello went back to sleep, with a new plan in mind. He was going to start using this _gift _ this _power_ for good.

_I'm going to change people's nightmares into dreams._

Next to Mello, Matt was laying down on his side and a big smile came across his face.

"Mello...." he said in his sleep.

_..............................................................................._

_AGAIN, SRRY 4 KINDA GETTING OFF TRACK. I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE PLEASE R&R. PLEASE! OK THEN. BYE!_


	5. Breaking the Wall

_Hey Guys! I'm sorry for updating so late but I've been having one of those writer's block thing. I didn't know what to write and I got frustrated. Then, DearlyBeloved13, my hero! saved me from this block. She helped me a lot and because of her, I was able to write this chapter,so give her her props! Thank you so much cloud! Guys you have to check out her stories! Anyways, I hope you like how I portrayed Near and his past._

_Also, a big thanks to everybody who has reviewed since the beginning of Dream Catcher. Just by writing "nice story" or etc. inspires me to write more. It does! No joke. I get a bit depressed when nobody reviews my story so.......THANK YOU _:D

BTW: DO I HAVE 2 REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN? YES, I DO KNOW MELLO'S A GUY BUT I HAVE NEVER FULLY COMPREHENDED IT BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE A CHICK. YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH CONCENTRATION IT TAKES TO WRITE ABOUT MELLO USING BOY WORDS. I HAVE TO GO BACK AND REPLACE ALL THE HERS WITH HIS, OR ALL THE SHES WITH HES SO, IM SRRY! IT''S HARD WRITING ABOUT A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE A CHICK. SRRY MELLO **XD**

.....................................................................................................................

_Everything was going to go as planned._

_I was gonna be the hero, and save everybody from their nightmares._

_Everyone would end up happy._

_Unfortunately, things don't go the way one dreams._

**2:00 P.M.**

"_Your a worthless piece of shit. You know that right?"_

_Slap._

"_You were never good for anything. All you were good at was those stupid fucking puzzles."_

_The man threw all the boy's puzzles at his face._

_Little pieces of the puzzle flew everywhere, and one of them landed on Mello's foot._

_He picked it up, studying it._

_He recognized it. It was a piece from Near's puzzle, the one that had the L on the corner of it._

_Mello returned his gaze to the small boy up ahead of him._

_He was shaking, and the left part of his face was red with the slaps the man was giving him._

"_We knew you were a freak. We always knew. From the moment you were born, with that fucking white hair. We knew you weren't normal. Even the doctor told us."_

"_Shut up!!!!!" Mello screamed, but he knew the man couldn't hear him._

"_Shut the fuck up!" he tried again unsuccessfully. He couldn't stand seeing what was being done before his very eyes , real or not._

_Slap._

_The child was shaking._

"_No..." Mello whispered._

_Slap._

_The child was now on the floor, still shaking but never crying._

"_That's right. Kneel down you crippled freak."_

_The small boy began to gather the puzzle pieces on the floor and he started to put them together._

_Slowly the puzzle pieces began to connect together, forming a big white rectangle._

_In the lower left corner of the white rectangle, a black letter began to form together._

_It was a L._

_The only piece missing, was the lower part of the L. The straight dash under it._

_The small boy started looking for it. He turned his head from left to right._

_Mello turned pale. He looked at the small puzzle piece in his hand._

"_Here you go Near." Mello threw the puzzle piece towards Near, but the piece just bounced back._

_Mello clenched his fist and and angry tears leaked over his eyes. _

_They dropped to the floor making a small invisible splash on the dirty carpet._

_Near continued searching for the piece, and he looked towards Mello's direction, but he couldn't see the puzzle piece._

"_Near, it's right here!" Mello shouted, raising up the piece. He started waving it like a madman, but Near continued his frantic search for it._

_He can't see it._

_The man kicked the puzzle, destroying it into small pieces once again._

"_Piece of shit." the man grumbled._

_Near began piecing the puzzle together again._

_Mello began crying again. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of frustration for feeling so useless._

_Is this really what Near went through?_

_Or is this just his nightmare?_

_Whatever the answer was, Mello didn't care._

_In fact, he hated Near for not defending himself. He hated him for having this nightmare and making Mello watch it. He especially hated Near for making him cry._

_Mello never cried._

Mello woke up outside.

He was sitting on a bench near the Willow and he found himself unable to speak.

The tears he had just shed were apparently real because they had dried up and left a small crusty trail down his cheeks.

_Wait a minute. Where the hell is Near. He has to be asleep, but who falls asleep at this time?_

Mello looked around. A lot of people were outside, enjoying the refreshing sunshine.

_Red hair....Brown hair......Black hair......Black hair......Blond hair.....Brown hair....White!_

He was laying on a small concrete bench identical to Mello's.

His head was resting on his hands and the small breezed faintly blew his white shirt.

He had a sort of pleading look on his face.

_He has to be the one who was having the nightmare. After all, he's the only one who has white hair AND he's sleeping close to me._

_but.....why?_

Mello still didn't understand.

_I've never seen him fall asleep, especially outside. Since he's always being such a L copycat, he was always staying up late. He barely got any sleep and yet he was able to stay perfectly awake all day anyway! _

_H_

_What the hell's wrong with the white-haired midget?_

Mello took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself.

_I have to see more._

_Mello was in the same place, except Near wasn't on the floor anymore._

_Instead, he was standing next to the man that had been abusing him._

_The man was on the phone, and he was holding a bottle of tequila with his left hand._

"_Yeah. Uh-huh. I just wanna get rid of this stupid bitch. Ok. That's it? Fine. Just hurry the fuck up." He slammed the phone down and turned to face Near._

"_Pack up your shit. Your leaving to an orphanage."_

_Mello shuddered. How could someone just give away a child like that?_

_Near scooped up the puzzle pieces with his hand._

_Mello looked down. The puzzle piece was still there._

_Damn it! Mello grabbed it._

_He swung his arm as hard as he could and threw the piece towards Near._

_Two things happened simultaneously. _

_The piece hit the invisible wall that separated Mello from the dream. There was a cracking noise and then...._

_The piece melted through the wall. _

_It happened slowly at first, then when it had come out through the other side, it fell to the floor and landed with a quiet thump._

_Near shot his head up. He looked where the piece had just fallen._

_His brows creased and he reached over to retrieve the piece._

_He looked up toward Mello._

_Mello froze. A small tingle ran down his spine._

_For a split second their eyes met._

_Then, Near turned around and continued to pick up his puzzle pieces._

_He placed them all in a very dirty plastic bag that was lying in the corner of the trashed room._

_After, he stood up and held the bag tightly with his right hand._

_The man looked at Near._

"_I hope you rot in hell you good for nothing son of a bitch."_

"_Can you please tell me where I'm going."_

"_It's called Wanny or Wammy. Something like that. Besides, why the hell do you care?"_

_The man took out a lighter from his pocket and grabbed a cigar from his back pocket._

_Clink. He opened the silver lighter and lit his thick brown cigar._

_He took in a deep breath and smoke erupted from his mouth._

_._

_The door slammed open and a man wearing a dirty white tee and black jeans came in._

"_Where is the kid? the man asked._

"_He's right here."_

_The man looked at Near and started laughing._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to take him to a nursing home instead?" the man continued laughing._

_You better shut the fuck up! Mello shouted. He didn't know why he felt the need to defend Near so much._

"_I told you he was a freak." The other man said._

_The man grabbed Near's hair and pulled him out the door._

_Then, everything changed._

_The walls melted and began forming into an outdoor place._

_Trees began coming out of the ground and grass covered the floor._

_Small children began to appear randomly around Mello._

_I'm in Wammy's backyard!_

_Near was in front of Mello and he was walking slowly with his bag of puzzles in his left hand._

_He looked lost._

_Every single kid that walked by him stared at him as if he was a freak._

_One of them, was a short kid with blond hair that reached almost to his shoulders. He was so far the smartest kid in Wammy's house, and everybody admired him. He completed all the strenuous homework assignments, figured out every riddle and puzzle, and outsmarted everybody. He was sure to become L's successor. _

_The boy looked at Near, stared at him, then laughed. He pushed Near with his right hand, and walked away with his other friends who were also laughing._

"_What a freak."_

_Near was on the ground. His bag still held tightly in his hand._

_A tear ran down his pale skin and hit the ground._

"_Way to show him who's boss Mello." one of the kids said._

_That's me......._

_Another tear ran down Near's face._

_This isn't a make-believe nightmare. Mello realized. _

_It's a flashback._

_What the hell am i supposed to do?_

_For the first time ever, Mello felt sorry for Near._

_He was kneeling on the dirty ground and he was still crying. _

_Then Mello tried to do what Greg said was impossible._

_He took a step forward and reached out his hand until he was touching the invisible barrier._

_At first, it resisted, pushing Mello's hand back to the audience room as Mello liked to call it._

_Mello pushed with all his strength and the wall slowly began to stop resisting._

_Mello's fingertips had already penetrated through the other side. Soon, his hands were completely out through the other side. His face penetrated next, then the rest of his body._

_After what seemed like hours, he was completely on the other side._

_It hit him like a punch in the face._

_It felt horrible._

_It was like all the air was suddenly sucked out of the room. _

_Mello couldn't breathe._

_He raised his hands up to his mouth._

_I need air._

_Mello began to hyperventilate. _

_His heartbeat increased._

_I'm going to die, and the worst part of it is,_

_I'm gonna die in a dream!_

_......................................................_

_HOPE YOU LIKED THE CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE R&R._

_ONLY 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE FINALE!_

_SEE YA LATER!_


	6. Helping Out A Future Friend

_A few things are happening in this chapter. The point of view is changing. The first part is going to be told in Near's point of view, then it switches to Mello's point of view. The reason I did this is so that we can see more of what Near is feeling in this nightmare of his. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!__Also, it changed from third person to first! _

_OL_

_**MOST IMPORTANT THING OF TODAY: TODAY'S MY OLDER SISTERS B-DAY!!! THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO HER EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESNT READ MY STORIES AND NEVER WILL XD. SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!!!!! I LOVE U SO MUCH!**_

_............................................................................................_

_I was having the nightmare again. The one that reminds me of the day when I left that wretched house and first came to Wammy's house. I hated this nightmare. Why? Because in every nightmare of mine, I can control what I want to happen in them. In this one, I can't. So I have to make the same mistakes over and over again. I have to see the most important person in my life bring me down....._

_The nightmare had already lasted about 10 minutes. Then, it changed from the flashback of my last moments in the horrendous house with the Dirk, to the flashback of me in Wammy's backyard for the first time._

_I was walking in the grass, my face down and my bag of puzzles to my side. People walking past me called me a freak and other names I forced myself to forget. Apparently, white hair isn't common here._

_Then, the boy came._

_He walked proud with his group following behind him. I could tell he was the leader. I don't know why. I just knew. Maybe because he was the one walking in front of everyone else._

_He had blonde hair reaching almost to his shoulders, and he wore a sort of black vest over him. He had a cross dangling from is neck, symbolizing he was religious._

_He wore black leather gloves that made him look a bit tough._

_He walked past me, along with his group, and stopped to look at me. He shot out his right hand and pushed me straight in the chest._

_I fell back, landing on my head with a big _

_thump!_

_I never let go of his bag of puzzles, they were my only possessions..._

"_What a freak." The boy said and laughed. The group joined in the laughter as well._

_They walked away, none of them even cared to steal a glance at me to see if I was ok._

_I was on the floor. My hair itched everywhere._

_All of a sudden, a teardrop ran down my right cheek._

_Why was I crying? _

_Teardrops began to drip out of my eyes continuously. As much as I tried to stop them, they continued to drip out._

_I searched my mind for answers to why I was crying. _

_Of course, I already knew why. I always knew why...._

_That blonde boy, something about him, made me desire his friendship. I wanted to know him. For the first time, I longed for a friend._

_This was the reason why I shed these tears. _

_This was why I tried my best everyday to be smarter the that boy._

_I wanted his attention, just like Matt Jeevas got it._

_Instead, I got the wrong attention._

_Sometimes, this made me want to curl up in a ball at night, hugging my robot close to me._

_I wanted a friend. I wanted Mello's friendship....._

_Still laying on the grass, I turned my head to the right, waiting for the dream to follow its usual routine and shift to another flashback._

_It didn't._

_I stood up with a edgy look on my face._

_My dreams were ALWAYS the same. _

_Suddenly, to my right, the air began to thicken. Everything was pulsing. It was like everything was vibrating, turning every color, object, and person into a blur._

_Soon, the blur was so strong Near couldn't see anything clearly._

_Then, a hand began to emerge from the blur, followed by another hand. Then, a pale face was emerging from the blur. The person was squinting his eyes. He looked frightened. _

_Finally, the person's whole body had completely stepped out of the blur._

_It was Mello...._

_He had a chocolate held tightly in his right hand._

_Mello opened his eyes, and almost instantaneously, he turned pale. Paler than he already was._

_A terrified look washed over his face. Mello lifted his left hand to his mouth, and his skin began to turn a bit purple...._

"_Can't......Breathe." He gasped._

_Is this a new part of the dream? I asked myself._

_I was still trying to comprehend what was happening in front of my eyes._

_Mello had suddenly appeared in my dream. This had never happened before._

_My thoughts were shattered as I barely realized..._

_Mello couldn't breathe!_

_Mello was almost completely purple now. _

_What should I do?_

_I pulled Mello away from the blur. I figured the blur was the cause of his loss of oxygen._

_He let out a small gasp and fell to the floor._

_I bent over him, checking to see if he was breathing._

_His eyes were closed and his hand was now on his stomach._

_Mello's hand gently rose up, then down._

_Phew. Near was relieved. The last thing he needed was to witness this boy's death in his already frustrating dream._

_Near sat next to Mello. He wondered what else this new dream had in store for him...._

_...................._

_I was panicking. _

_I didn't even flinch when Near grabbed a hold of me and pulled me towards the ground._

_I gave a small "Thank You God!" when I felt air go in through my nose and fill my lungs._

_The grass beneath me itched a bit but I didn't care. I could breathe. That was all that mattered. _

_I had my eyes closed. This moment felt so peaceful...._

_I completely forgot about Near. _

_I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side._

_He was sitting down next to me, looking at the sky._

_It felt awkward. I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't find the words to say it._

"_Near." I managed. _

_He turned to look at me. He looked confused. He probably didn't know what was going on. He was probably wondering what I was doing in his dream._

"_Yes...Mello?"_

_The blur had completely disappeared, making everything clear and lucid._

_Everything was back to normal in Near's dream._

_Except of course, the fact that he was sitting next to Mello for the first time._

_The sun was going down, and the sky turned orange._

_A few birds chirped in the distance. They were heading back home to slumber for the night._

_Nothing in the world could've disturbed this stunning scenery. _

_A small breeze traveled along the beautiful backyard, and everything was tranquil._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_..............................................................._

:'( _That was sad. _XD. anyways, review and look out for chapter 7 soon! Once Again,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH! I LOVE YOU!**


	7. Every Dream Must Come To An End

_This is it. The last chapter! I really really hope you guys enjoy the ending. Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story. It's been super fun writing it. Special thanks to all those people who have reviewed since the beginning. Also, another special thanks to DearlyBeloved13 for proofreading this chapter. I mispell lots of words and use bad grammar so....XD. ANYWAYS, I don't think you'll see any stories from me in quite a while. I think I'm gonna take a break from Death Note and move on to Twilight. But the problem is, I WANT TO RE READ THE BOOKS SO THAT I CAN BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE. So, it'll take me quite a while to read them. MAYBE IN A FEW WEEKS I WILL UPLOAD A INTERACTIVE STORY CAUSE IVE ALWAYS LIKED THOSE. SO IM GONNA TRY WRITING ONE. I think that's all. R&R please! AND its been a awesome time writing THE DREAM CATCHER for you guys! :') LATERZ!_

**7:00 P.M.**

When Near woke up, he realized he had inexplicably fallen asleep outside. What a strange thing for him to do, since he rarely ever slept, especially in front of everyone else, and outside nonetheless.

He squinted, feeling slightly dazed as remnants of his dream flashed in his mind.

He flexed his hands, beginning to feel the prickly feeling of pins and needles indicating that his hands were falling asleep from the pressure of his head laid on them and from not having moved them in a while.

He sat up, stretching, and let out a quiet yawn. His dream had left him drained.

Since the day was coming to an end, most of the children had already gone inside.

Of the few people that were still outside, one person caught his attention the most. The boy was awkwardly lying on a stone bench under the tree's shade. His hair was sprawled out below him, almost making it seem like he was wearing a crown made of sunshine. His arms were draped lazily over his stomach, rising and falling with every breath he took.

_Mello... Why did you appear in my dream?_

Mello had apologized to him... Could it have been a sign? Was Mello truly sorry? Or was he just dreaming?

Near internally panicked as he saw Mello shifting and slowly sitting up, yet he did not let anything show on his face.

_What am I supposed to do?_

.............................

Mello sat up groggily, stretching his achy back and taking in a deep breath.

Mello scratched the back of his head and looked around the yard. What had he been doing just now? With a hazy mind, he thought,_ I fell asleep, huh? _Whatever he was doing, it couldn't have been very important if he had fallen asleep while doing it. He didn't give it much thought.

After a moment of pointless thinking, he realized something and grinned.

_No dreams! I went to sleep without dreaming anything!_

It was an improvement.

Apparently Mello had slept for quite a while because the sun was going down, casting an orange glow upon Wammy's backyard.

Mello didn't know the exact amount of time he had been sleeping, but it must've been a while since the sun was already beginning to set. Its gentle rays gave Wammy's House and backyard a warm, orange hue.

After another short moment of contemplating the reason for his dreamless sleep, he hopped off the bench, deciding it was finally time to head inside.

_(Yawn) I got to get my ass off this bench._

Mello shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking back to the dorms, grass crunching under his feet.

Something made him turn back, and when he did, he saw Near sitting down on the grass. His large eyes were staring at the ground, apparently in deep thought, and his hand was curling a strand of white hair.

_Freak! _Mello thought in disgust.

Suddenly, Mello was overcome by the strange sensation of Déjà vu. He felt like he had seen the scenario before- the orange sky, Near on the ground (And was that an unhappy expression on his face?! Near actually had feelings?! You mean, he's not a robot?!).

Eventually, he let the strange feeling slide, despite the gnawing on his gut that told him to do otherwise.

_I'm just dazed and imagining things._

What Mello failed to see was the confusion and longing in Near's eyes.

Mello shrugged and turned around again, continuing his walk indoors. He was unaware of the lonely eyes that followed him until he entered the building.

………………………….

Mello trudged lazily through the halls of Wammy's house. Even though he had barely woken up from his who-knows-how-long nap, he still felt pretty tired. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep until the next day.

He was also confused as to why he hadn't had a dream this time. Was the spell malfunctioning? Was it finally wearing away?

And with that in mind, he thought of something else. Did he _want_ the spell to stop working? Was he glad that he didn't have to see any more disturbing dreams like Matt's? Or upset because he wouldn't be able to help?

His thoughts were in turmoil, and apparently it showed on his face since he received concerned and worried looks from kids that passed by him in the hallway. He paid them no mind, his only goal being to reach his bedroom.

However, he was not even able to accomplish that as the door next to him flew open, hand coming out of it to pull him in.

Mello managed to stifle a yelp before he made a fool of himself as the door was shut behind him. The room was dark and cramped, and he could feel another person's presence in the room.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Mello asked the darkness, since he still didn't know who was in there with him.

Suddenly, a light switched on and light poured into the supply closet. He blinked at the sudden bright light and was finally able to tell who he was sharing the closed space with.

"What the hell are you doing, Greg?" Asked Mello, irritated.

His only response was a glare. Mello started to fidget under the other boy's strong gaze.

"What did you do?" Greg snapped.

Mello frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The seriousness in his voice frightened Mello. He had never seen Greg like this. He didn't even _know_ Greg could be this serious.

"Oh, no no no no. Don't play that trick on me! I know you did something! I can feel it in my bones."

The blonde sighed, already tired of the conversation. "Listen, I honestly have no clue-"

"You crossed the wall, didn't you?!" Greg accused.

Mello stuttered. "W-what? What are you talking about!?"

"Were you asleep right now?"

" Yeah..."

"Did you have a dream?"

"Uh, well-"

"Who's dream was it?"

"Actually-"

"I bet you're feeling pretty tired right about now."

"I didn't"

"Crossing the wall _does_ take a lot of energy and determination."

"Will you let me finish my goddamn sentences?!"

Silence.

"Thank you. Now, look. No, I didn't have a dream! Dammit, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and frankly, I don't care. Now, I'm going to sleep."

Mello turned around in order to exit the cramped space when Greg whistled in realization. "That's right! Occasionally,crossing the wall can cause you to lose your memory!"

Mello growled. "Whaal- Just shut up." He shook his head and placed his hand on the door knob.

"Let me just tell you one last thing." Mello paused with a scowl, but listened. "You're ability is going to start fading. You probably did something to change the person's dream in the last dream you traveled to, hence the crossing of the wall. Not only does that drain you from energy – which would explain why you're so tired, but it can also drain your ability to travel from dream to dream."

"Basically, I think you've just lost your ability to see other people's dreams."

Mello frowned, not knowing what to think.

He left the closet without another word.

...

**8:30 P.M.**

Mello approached his room and noticed his door was slightly open. It was dark in the hallway and flashes of light were being emitted from his room.

He pushed the door gently and saw Matt hiding under the covers of his bed. He was staring at the TV in front of his bed.

"Matt." Mello whispered, approaching him slowly. Why on earth was he hiding under the covers.

"Mattttt."Mello sing-songed, trying to catch his attention. Finally, he grabbed Matt from what Mello assumed to be the shoulder.

"Matt!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Matt screamed. He jumped in his bed, making the bed sheets fly up.

"What the fuck Mello!" "Don't scare me like that when I'm watching a fucking scary movie!"

. Mello turned to look at the screen. A girl with straight black hair covering her face and reaching up to her waist was on the screen.

Mello sighed wearily.

"It's not my fucking fault. I already told you to stop watching movies that have dead Japanese girls in them!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at Mello. Then, he snuggled himself back into the comfort of his navy blue bed sheets.

"I like watching dead Japanese girls thank you very much." He mumbled, returning his gaze to the TV.

"Whatever." Mello mumbled in return. He sat in his bed, still thinking about what Greg had just told him.

_What the hell is he talking about? What wall did I cross?_

Mello was in no mood to think any longer. He lay down on his bed, too lazy to even pull the sheets over him. He closed his eyes, and after reciting a prayer under his breath,he

drifted into peaceful sleep....

....................

**1:00 A.M.**

_Mello woke up in his bed. He felt nice and cozy and he snuggled in deeper into his bed covers._

_Wait a second.I thought I didn't pull them over me. Mello thought._

_He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes_. _The TV was still on, illuminating the room._

"_Matt your still watching that scary movie? How long does it last. Geez..."_

_Matt was sitting in the middle of the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. He seemed to be trembling and clenching his teeth._

"_Matt?" Mello a worried. That's when he realized his vision was blurry. Everything kept going in and out of focus. It made him feel extremely dizzy and lightheaded. _

_Even though everything was blurry, he could make out a small pink hazy light surrounding Matt._

_Dammit! I'm dreaming! Maatttt. Mello whined. Why did you have to see a scary movie right before going to bed? Who in their tight mind does that?_

_The blonde sighed._

_The worst part of it was Mello couldn't see shit._

_Sigh._

_Mello sat down, irritated._

_Mello tried his best to look at the screen. From what his eyes were seeing, it looked like the dead Japanese girl was crawling out of the TV. Her skin looked rotten and she was dripping wet._

_Matt screamed._

_I would scream too cause these dead girls freak me out but since I'm blind it totally makes it less scary._

_Suddenly it got so blurry, that Mello couldn't even make out the shapes of Matt and the dead Japanese girl anymore. His stomach flipped and he grew more and more nauseous as the world spinned around him._

_Oh God! I'm gonna puke!_

_Before Mello could do anything, everything began to fade to black....._

_..........._

**1:30 A.M.**

Mello woke up and quickly ran to the restroom. He threw himself on the floor and threw up in the toilet.

Gagging,he flushed the toilet.

Before he could do anything else, he doubled over heaving.

Another load of vomit.

_I feel like punching you in the fucking face Matt! _

Flush...._._

**2:30 A.M.**

Mello was _exhausted._

He had thrown up only about 4 times but he couldn't get himself to pick himself off the eyes drooped, but whenever he tried to succumb sleep, his nausea would return. He was so tired.

Just like Greg said he would be tired.

_That does it. I'm talking to that bastard first thing in the morning!_

Mello closed his eyes and rested his head back on the wall. He heard the bathroom door open, but he was too tired to acknowledge it.

"Mello?"

Mello didn't want to open his eyes. Even that simple task seemed like too much work.

_So tired....._

"Yeah?" Mello mumbled.

"You okay?" Matt rushed to his friend's aid, squat down next to Mello, and placed his hand on Mello's back.

"I'm fine."

_I think._

"You don't look so good." Matt said, partly to himself. "Let's get you up."

Matt gave Mello a lift. He stood up, feeling a bit lightheaded. Carefully, Matt placed Mello's arm around his neckto support him better.

"C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

They both walked back to their beads, Mello getting support from Matt. Matt helped Mello get back into bed. Mello, being as tired as he was,tried his best to walk in order to make the job easier on Matt,but it seemed like all he was doing was dragging his feet.

Once they were both in bed, Mello closed his eyes, pushed away the nausea, and tried his best to get a good night's sleep.

..........

**2:00 P.M.**

"You crossed a wall."

"What wall?"

"The one that separates you from the dream."

"No I didn't."

"I just told you, if you cross the wall, one of the many after effects is memory loss."

"Don't fuck with me Greg."

"I'm not Mello."

"Well..can't you tell me what dream I was in when I crossed the wall."

"No I can't. I'm not a superhero Mello. I can just give people powers."

"Then...how the hell am I supposed to figure out why I crossed the wall if I can't remember?"

"I don't know. What I can tell you is that you screwed everything up."

_Don't make me fucking punch you!_

"Ok then.. what about Matt's nightmare being all blurry. What was that all about?"

"Another after effect. The most damaging one. The loss of power, power to see other people's dream. Basically Mello, you're not a Dream Catcher anymore."

Mello was speechless. How the hell did this all get out of hand. The most frustrating part is that Mello couldn't remember what it was that he did to screw this all up.

"I can't help you anymore Mello. My advice is just to forget about this whole thing. Let it go. Forget it ever happened. After all, good things never last."

"So my power is gone.....completely?"

"Yes."

Mello didn't know how to feel. For one, he was happy. It would be a relief to dream his own dreams. On the other hand, he was a bit sad. He would miss seeing Matt's gay convention dreams.

Mello looked awkwardly up to the sky.

To him, it seemed that looking at the sky was the only moment where one could feel peaceful even though everything was in chaos.

"Mello."

The blonde boy didn't look down. The sky was so beautiful today.

"It's been fun." Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah....."

This time, Mello turned his gaze back to Greg.

"I guess it has."

.........................

Near was sitting by the lake.

The lake that he had seen Mello swimming in many times.

The lake that he would come to without Mello knowing so that Near could feel that they at least shared something in common. He knew if Mello would see him by the lake, Mello wouldn't come as often.

His feet were in the water, and his hands were at his sides, touching the smooth ocean rocks.

He looked to the sky.

Near felt that the sky was the only moment where one could feel peaceful even though everything was wrong, or at least, felt wrong.

Near's small pale feet gave little small kicks in the water, scaring the little fishes that swam by.

Near had looked at Mello today. He had looked in Mello's eyes.

But...

He didn't see in them what he saw in his dream.

Love.

That's why Near had come to the conclusion, that someone dreams for that same exact purpose.

To _dream_.

To dream about something you've always wanted, to dream about something you never had.

To dream about someone that you cared for.

To dream about the magic hidden in your soul.

To dream about the people you love......

That is why someone dreams.

Near gently pulled his feet out of the warm water. He grabbed the small white towel he had brought with him, and dried his feet.

The sun was going down, causing the sky to turn orange.

The day was coming to an end.

It was time to go inside.

It was time to go to sleep.

It was time to _dream_.

.............................

_THE END._


End file.
